


95分钟

by SummerNap



Series: Bucky Moments [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pining, kind of
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerNap/pseuds/SummerNap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>107步兵团的营地有时候会放《美国队长》的宣传电影。巴基假装和其他人一样，觉得这些片子又傻又俗，只有小孩子喜欢。但有时候，美国队长会让他想起他的朋友史蒂夫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	95分钟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [95 Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319458) by [fmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmo/pseuds/fmo). 



> 作者有话要说：  
>  我一直在想，在巴基还不知道美国队长就是史蒂夫的时候，他对美国队长是怎样的感觉。所以，这篇同人就这样诞生啦！

只有小孩子才会喜欢美国队长。就算有些人真的读过上面分发下来的美国队长连环画，大家还是觉得那家伙是个笑话。不过就是个穿着紧身衣的傻大个。

只是有时候，巴基会觉得，美国队长让他想起了史蒂夫。107团的营地第一次放《美国队长》电影的时候，一开始巴基还以为他听到了史蒂夫的声音。但过了一会儿，他又想，自己都多久没听过史蒂夫的声音了，大概只是他的错觉。

不过，话又说回来，虽然美国队长的上半边脸连着头发全都包在面具里看不到，而且那方下巴和史蒂夫的也一点不像，但是……也许是他微笑的方式，他笑得既不下流也不像个营业员，那是个真真正正的笑容；也许是他对待这一切的态度，电影、新闻纪录片所有这些东西，他似乎都是认真在做。美国队长不会让你觉得他是那种摄像机一关就去酗酒、和歌舞女郎追逐嬉戏的家伙。

说真的，这到底有什么关系？《美国队长》和《我们为何而战》都是一种东西：不过是政府试图鼓舞士气的工具。每次影片刚开始，巴基都装作不屑一顾。但等电影真的放起来了，巴基最后都会默默看完整部片子，脑子里一直想着史蒂夫。那家伙的声音真的很像史蒂夫，他确定。

不过史蒂夫本人显然在国内忙着干别的事情。巴基有时会收到他的来信，史蒂夫说他在旅行，当政府的合同工，为这场战争做努力，但他不能透露太多。至于巴基寄给史蒂夫的信，他自己也不确定到底有多少真的送到了对方手上。他试着想象特工史蒂夫、秘密科学家史蒂夫或者任何他可能在做的工作的样子。他希望史蒂夫没有说谎，让事情听上去比实际情况要好，好叫他不要担心。他希望史蒂夫不是生病了。

到了黑漆漆的晚上，大家坐在露天营地上看着银幕上放映的电影，等没人注意巴基了，巴基就会暗自在心里想，美国队长一定长得很好看。他风度翩翩，魅力十足，显而易见为什么全国的家庭妇女都喜欢他。他的睫毛很长，像史蒂夫的一样长。他不是只有肌肉的傻瓜，他不像巴基团里的那些傻大个。他很特别。

巴基努力让自己的思绪不要在这问题上纠缠不放，但是有些时候，当大家都在看电影，他就会允许自己偷偷想一想。好好想一下，他到底怎么把美国队长和史蒂夫混淆到一起的。当然这想法是有点荒谬：从外表上看，史蒂夫是个小家伙，而美国队长却真的和漫画里的大块头一模一样。不过在他内心深处，连史蒂夫都不知道这个秘密，巴基清楚究竟是什么让他把两个人想到一起的。总是同一件事：看电影时的感觉，银幕上的淡淡的白光在你脸上轻快地闪烁，一直到电影终于结束，银幕上的光熄灭，然后你就不得不离开了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译后感：
> 
> 一开始想把题目译成吧唧一刻来着，但是实在太糟糕了，最后还是忍住了XD。这个系列还有一篇后续，后面我会放出来。


End file.
